


come rest your bones next to me

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Choking, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, title from my heart in buried in venice by ricky montgomery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "you have nice hands."the words spill before he can stop them. he feels warmth spread across his face as he buries his face in the younger's chest. he's not worried schlatt will care—hell, he knows he won't, it's just one of those thoughts he'd rather be kept to himself.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 224





	come rest your bones next to me

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even ship schlattbur lol, i wrote this late at night just for practice
> 
> keep in mind  
> — smut isn't explicit  
> — this is short and rushed as hell  
> — if the ccs express discomfort with this type of thing i will take this down

wilbur rests his head on schlatt's clothed chest, watching with half-lidded eyes as he mindlessly plays with the younger's hand. sunlight pours into the room, casting honeyed streaks over the beige walls and matching comforter.

he feels schlatt shift beneath him, and he adjusts his head to catch the other watching him with a fond expression, the ghost of a smile grazing his lips.

"morning," schlatt says, voice tinged with a sleepy rasp.

wilbur can't help but smile. schlatt looks so, _so_ pretty, hair sticking up in random directions and tired eyes staring back at him with utmost affection, and wilbur feels an odd sense of pride in knowing that only he gets to see the younger like this.

"morning." wilbur returns, returning to playing with schlatt's hand, pausing every now and then to intertwine their fingers. he examines the arch of his knuckles, the veins that run criss-cross over the back of his hand, wishes he could memorize every indent of his fingerprints—wonders briefly how his hands would feel wrapped around his neck.

"you have nice hands."

the words spill before he can stop them. he feels warmth spread across his face as he buries his face in the younger's chest. he's not worried schlatt will care—hell, he knows he won't, it's just one of those thoughts he'd rather be kept to himself.

a short silence lays in the air. wilbur nears breaking it, before he feels schlatt heave a laugh beneath him.

"you—you like my hands, wil?" his words are laced with amusement, and a small, flustered whine slips past wilbur's lips. he just _knows_ the younger is wearing a grin the cheshire cat would be jealous of, the _bastard._

"hey, look at me."

wilbur complies, skin tinged with a light shade of pink as he locks eyes with the younger. 

"it's fine, wil—it's just—" he pauses to outstretch a hand in front of his face, "—what's nice about them?" 

wilbur whines again, raising his own hands to shield his features. schlatt laughs at him, wrapping his hands around the older's wrists and prying them away from his face.

"hey, none of that. don't hide your pretty face from me."

wilbur's face burns, and he has to suppress another whine.

"kiss me."

schlatt complies eagerly.

thin lips meet wilbur's plump ones. schlatt untangles their legs, flipping them over so that he's straddling the taller boy. wil's hand reaches up to cup the side of schlatt's face. a hand rests on his clothed chest. a mouth swallows each pretty noise he makes. fingers graze his neck, not squeezing, just resting. wilbur tilts his head back, a keen whine slipping past his lips. 

schlatt applies the tiniest bit of pressure, and wilbur cries out, absentmindedly bucking his hips. 

"what a good boy."

wilbur melts, eyes slipping shut as he whines.

"what, you like that? like it when i talk to you like you're a fuckin' dog?" 

the older boy whines, and schlatt can feel him bucking his hips into his.

"mmph— _please_ —" 

schlatt gives him exactly what he wants.


End file.
